Massage
by speed killz
Summary: Setsuna Gives Konoka a Massage... and just a bit more.


Based loosely on Rebanex's "KonoSetsu Little Kawaii Moments", Chapter four. This is an expansion on the "massage" idea, and if she so wishes, then I will remove it.

Massage

A Kono/Setsu One Shot.

Kono sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She dropped her bag on the floor near the bed, and closed her eyes.

"Rrgh, school has been so stressful lately." She said. Setsuna leaned against the door and watched Konoka, barely hiding a smile.

"What's bothering you, Ojou-Sama?" She asked.

Konoka shrugged, her shirt riding up on her smooth stomach. "Ahh, bunch of things." She said. "I have a few school assignments due pretty soon, and what with end of year exams coming up, I'm going to have to spend a lot more time studying." She said.

Setsuna wondered what it was about the inch of flesh unveiled by her shirt that was so tantalizing. She averted her eyes, and looked back to Konoka, who was thankfully staring at the ceiling.

"Do you need help studying, Ojou-Sama?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka giggled, and Setsuna blushed. For a couple reasons. First, her giggling and laughing was a sweet sound, one Setsuna loved to hear. Second, Setsuna was wondering if Konoka was laughing at her. Her marks weren't the best, true, but she should be able to help Konoka...

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka smiled, and shook her head. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." She said. They were silent for a few minutes, then Setsuna spoke up.

"You were laughing at my offer, weren't you?" She asked. Konoka smiled, and shook her head. "Nooo...not at all!" She said, laughing.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes into her fiercest glare, but Konoka merely smiled at her. Setsuna shook her head. "We'll see about that!" She said, pushing away from the door and tromping over to the bed.

Konoka shrieked as she saw Setsuna reaching for her, and tried to roll away and cover her stomach, but she was too late. Setsuna's fingers found her stomach, and started tickling her, making her laugh.

"Ahhahaha, please stop Se-Chan!" Konoka said, squirming away from her. She tried to fight off Setsuna's hands, but usually one hand came around to grab both of hers by the wrists, leaving the other free to tickle.

Setsuna allowed herself to smile. It wasn't often that she went against her better judgement and allowed herself to become part of Konoka's horseplay, but she figured today was a good exception. Konoka seemed a little down, and a little rowdiness from Setsuna usually got her revved right back up again.

Konoka, now flat on her stomach with her arms tucked near her sides, giggled loudly as Setsuna's fingers probed her tender sides, looking for ticklish spots.

Setsuna gave up trying to attack her sides, and decided to tackle her back instead. Setsuna ran her fingers down Konoka's back, her fingers touching her back gently through the thin fabric of her shirt. As Setsuna's finger slipped between Konoka's shoulderblades, Konoka shivered lightly.

_Hmm, that's an interesting reaction..._ She thought, continuing down further. Once her finger slipped lightly down the small of her lower back, Konoka's back was arching almost uncontrollably.

Setsuna leaned over Konoka, and continued to poke and probe her back. The poking got hard enough that it ceased to be ticklish, and Konoka moaned.

"Hnnn, that feels kinda good." She said. "Sorta like a massage..." She said. Setsuna took the obvious hint, and gave up trying to tickle Konoka. She instead held back a smile, and continued to press gently on Konoka's back. Konoka removed her arms from her sides, and stretched out on the bed, her shirt riding up again. Setsuna started near Konoka's neck, and massaged her shoulders. Setsuna continued her ministrations until Konoka's breathing slowed, then she took the chance to pause. She moved into a better position, straddling Konoka's hips, before continuing on. Her hands slid down Konoka's body, and then she realized what she was doing. She blushed lightly, as her fingers felt the sweet curves of Konoka's waist and hips.

She continued loosening up Konoka's tense muscles, shaking her head as she did so.

"You shouldn't be so tense, Ojou-Sama." She said.

Konoka took a second to respond. "Mmm yeah, but I can't help it, I have so much to do." She said. Setsuna leaned forward a bit, careful not to put too much weight on Konoka, and saw that her eyes were closed.  
Setsuna said nothing, and continued to work out the kinks in her lower back. Setsuna stared at Konoka's back as she did so, and about five minutes later, Setsuna was lost in thought, figuring that Konoka was probably almost asleep. It came as a surprise to her when Konoka slowly moved her arms toward her back.

"Ahh, sorry Konoka, was I going to hard?" She asked.

Konoka hummed. "Nuh uh." She said. "I'm just moving my shirt." She said. Setsuna's eyes widened as Konoka lifted the hem of her shirt, bringing it up around her chest and back.

"O-Ojou-Sama?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka smiled. "Please, Se-Chan?" She asked. Setsuna thought about it, then figured that she couldn't say no to Konoka.

"Alright..." She said, placing her hands on Konoka's bare back. She started to massage her back again, and marvelled at how soft her skin was.

_I wonder how far up her shirt is...?_

Setsuna squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head.

_Naughty Setsuna!_ She thought. She continued with the massage, and suddenly Konoka moaned, catching Setsuna by surprise.

"K-Kono...?"

"Mmm, feels good." She said. Setsuna blushed lightly, and was glad that Konoka couldn't see it.

Setsuna slipped her hands down to Konoka's waist, using her thumbs to press gently against the skin near the waistband of her skirt. After a few seconds of this, Konoka moved again. Setsuna thought she was getting annoyed by that, but Konoka proved differently. Konoka slipped her fingers into the waistband of her skirt, and gently pulled it down a few inches, revealing more of her lower back, and the beginnings of her deliciously curved backside.

Setsuna blushed a bit darker, but continued with the massage. She began thinking again about how much Konoka had pulled her shirt up, and after a minute or so of wondering, she finally leaned to the side, and looked.

Konoka's shirt was up around her chest, barely covering her breasts as she lay on her stomach. Setsuna returned her gaze to Konoka's back, and suddenly thought about what it would be like to kiss her smooth, sweet skin.

Shocked at her own thoughts, Setsuna knew this was one temptation she couldn't afford to give into.

She continued the massage, forcing herself to think of other things. As she continued though, she found herself constantly drawn back to the mental scenario she didn't even know she had created. She would be massaging Konoka just like this, then casually, she would lean down and kiss Konoka on the back, hands sliding all over her body...

Setsuna shook her head, but felt a shiver run through her when she felt her hands slip from the sexy curve of Konoka's waist to her hips. Once again she thought about the mental scenario she had created, but again she forced it out of her mind.

Setsuna slid her hands back up to Konoka's shoulders, trying to get her mind off her waist and hips. However, massaging Konoka's shoulders required her to lean forward, and this brought her a bit closer to Konoka's back.

Setsuna shook her head for what had to be the thousandth time.

_Naughty thoughts...dammit..._

Setsuna closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, Konoka's smooth skin was still in front of her, still tempting her.

_NO, I can't do that, what will Konoka think?_

A small part of her tried to convince her that Konoka was sleeping, and wouldn't notice a thing. Konoka's gentle, slow breathing seemed to back up this theory, and her solid rock of will power was finally eroded to dust.

Setsuna's hands slid to Konoka's waist, then she leaned down. She kissed Konoka's neck gently, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, she slid down to kiss between her shoulder blades. A trail of small kisses lead to her lower back, where Setsuna nipped her gently. Konoka moaned suddenly, and Setsuna paused, wondering if she had awoken Konoka.

A few seconds passed in silence, before the silence was broken.

"Why'd you stop, Setsuna?"

"Y-You were AWAKE!?"

A/N: Hmm, My take on what it would be like to have Setsuna give Konoka a massage. Please review, let me know what you think.


End file.
